Sunset
by Shyki
Summary: ...i hate summary's. One Shot!


Another One-shot...These are like soo short..

--

Spencer sighed as he watched all the bladers talk and mingle. Everyone got over the little fiasco with BEGA, finally. It took a whole 3 months. And isn't it ironic that it was Bryan that was the one to forgive them first. He is now currently situated with Garland underneath a tree quietly talking.

Of course no one wanted to disobey Bryan so most of the people forgave BEGA. Then again. Tyson managed to argue with Bryan about it, which resulted in a swift hit to the face when Tyson made fun of Garland.

The rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys forgave BEGA too. Though they don't talk much to them. Tala is more occupied in getting a very naive Claude's attention. And failing miserably. He is now pouted very sadly underneath a tree. Until a red haired Spaniard came over and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. Tala looked surprised indeed. Spencer had to laugh at Tala. Tala quickly got up though and grabbed Raul by the arm and gave him a very passionate kiss.

Kai was sleeping quietly on a quite comfortable Miguel. Miguel whispering things into Kia's ear. Kai sighed softly and curled in deeper into Miguel's chest. Miguel chuckled lightly and held onto Kai tighter.

Spencer sighed and looked at all the other people. Very few were talking now as they were all getting settled with one another. Spencer closed his eyes. He listened to the wind whisper gently in the air. He opened his eyes to find that everyone had left. And that it was 5:00. Two hours ago everyone was here. He must have fallen asleep.

Spencer got up and stretched. He looked around once before heading down to the beach. He quietly sat down on the sand and breathed in the air of the ocean. He looked at the setting sun. It reminded him of another quiet blader. One with flaming orange hair. And wild sea green eyes. Spencer threw a few stones into the water and looked at it sadly. He had seen the prodigy blader and Hiro quite snuggled up to each other.

"Spence!" Spencer turned around to find Bryan running towards him. Standing about 15 feet away and slowly walking towards them was Garland. Bryan plopped down beside his friend. "Whatcha looking at?"

"The ocean." Bryan raised and eyebrow at him and nodded.

"Because of 'em, eh?" Spencer got up and dusted himself off.

"Daa." Garland watched Spencer and Bryan. He tilted to his head to one side.

"Brooklyn is looking for you Spencer. He said something about asking you something." Spencer blinked and nodded. "He's in the park." Spencer waved and turned going towards the park.

Spencer finally reached the park. By now the sky was set and the stars and moon were out.

"Brooklyn?" Spencer looked around trying to see. The only light he had came from the moon.

"Spencer! You came I thought you wouldn't come!" Brooklyn smiled at the Russian and took his hand leading him over to the fountain. Spencer blushed lightly and sat down beside Brooklyn. "I need to ask you something Spencer."

"Go ahead Brooklyn." Brooklyn bit his lip and stared up at the stars.

"I was just wondering if you...liked Hiro?" Spencer was slightly startled as he stared at the smaller teen. Brooklyn was running his hand through the fountains water. He looked so sad and dazed out.

"Niet. Why would I?" Brooklyn whipped his head around to face Spencer. Slight anger but more sadness, and ...a tinge of hope?

"Cause you always stare at him?! Like he's some kind of god!" Spencer blinked and chuckled. Brooklyn narrowed his eyes. "It's not a funny matter." Brooklyn stood up and stared down at the russian. Before the teen could realize what was happening. Spencer had pulled him into his lap.

"I don't stare at him, Brooklyn. Think. Who is always with him." Brooklyn thought for a few seconds before snapping his head up to stare surprisingly up at Spencer. Spencer just smiled at him.

"Me?" Spencer nodded and kissed Brooklyn softly. Brooklyn just stared ahead. Then when Spencer pulled back Brooklyn's eyes started to water. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here now Brook."

Bryan looked from behind the tree he was resting on and stared at the two moonlit teens. Bryan smirked and nodded.

"What are you doing?" Bryan turned sharply. To stare at Garland. Bryan smirked and walked over to him and pulled Garland into his arms. His hands resting far down on Garlands back.

"Nothing." Garland sighed. Knowing that his falcon had done something. But it was quickly dismissed when Bryan pulled him into a passionate kiss. He'll think about it tomorrow.

--

Winter-Rae got me hooked to this pairing...

One shots might be the only thing post for a while.. I didn't like this one very much...atleast the begining...


End file.
